Circus Bat
by Rowan Hiding in the Nightshade
Summary: Robin grew up in a circus for 8 years and with Batman for the rest. He obviously picked up certain skills from both. This is where I'm going to put all the drabbles for it that I make. Requests welcome. Ratings will differ for each one. Nothing in the Mature level.
1. Cooking

**He could cook.**

After a team-bonding day, everyone just decided to stay at the mountain for that night. So when Conner awoke to the sounds of cooking, he assumed that Megan was just making everyone breakfast. So imagine his surprise to find Robin, in civvies, making a buffet of food. He grunted to alert Robin of his presence as he sat down. Robin greeted," Good Morning Supey. How did you sleep?" He shrugged and grabbed a pancake and some sausages. As he took his first bite, Robin looked anxious.

Conner's thoughts about the meal were simple, like most of his thoughts. He thought,' Robin is a good cook. This is really good.' The rest of the team, however, did not think as he did. As the rest of the team entered, Robin went back to making and stacking pancakes. Wally exclaimed," Dude, you cooked? Awesome! It smells so good too!" This excitement led to Artemis hitting him in the arm.

Everyone took their seat and began to eat. Kaldur complimented," This is delicious. Thank you, my friend." Wally just kept shoveling food into his mouth. Artemis even seemed to enjoy it. M'gann was extremely happy, and it definitely showed.

She chirped," This is delightful, Robin. I didn't know you could cook. Do you think you could teach me?" Robin said," I mean, I guess I can. It isn't really that hard. Plus, I grew up doing this all the time, so I got pretty decent at it." She thanked him and they quickly scheduled times and days to do it.

Black Canary entered, eyes closed, and asked, " Did Robin cook? It smells like heaven. He makes the best food." Robin said," I did. You sound hungry. Did you forget breakfast again? How many times do I need to remind you to get up early enough to have food?" She shrugged and grabbed a bunch of food. She quickly ate it all.

Everyone talked as they ate. It was pure bliss. Robin's bliss. Then Dinah broke it.

She asked," So now that you're all filled up, shall we train?" The whole team groaned.


	2. Juggle

**A/N: Okay, so I am sorry this took forever. I have been battling how specific I wanted this to be. In the end, I decided to keep it vague. I have a couple more ideas, but if you want to suggest something I will try to do it justice. Also, thank you to** _ **Tuxedo Mask Reborn**_ **for pointing out my grammatical error in the last chapter. Thanks to you and** _ **xDreyar**_ **for reviewing. Thank you to everyone that favorited and fallowed the story. R &R, please and here's the next one.**

It was during one of the cooking lessons that M'gann learned something else. As she watched Robin picking out spices to add to the omelet he was showing how to make, she saw Robin circulating the bottles in an odd way. She recalled it was called juggling.

She decided to ask," Hey Robin, why are you juggling the spices?" It was an innocent question formed from curiosity.

He lightly replied," Just an old habit. They die hard, I guess." He tried to remain his unconcerned mask. No need to alert he that there was more to that.

M'gann cocked her head to the side. She was confused by how this habit came about. From what she knew, this wasn't a common thing. She asked about it.

Robin looked at her calmly. He knew this girl meant no harm, and it felt good to talk with her about it. He answered," I was always trying to help my mom cook when I was little. But she was tall and I couldn't reach her. I was being taught how to juggle by a family friend, so we incorporated it. My skills in both grew, and now it's a subconscious thing."

M'gann just nodded with a smile on her face. Then they continued with the lesson.

Near the end, he said," You remind me of her, you know. The attitude is most of it, but sometimes your hair is just too similar. I have to remind myself sometimes that you aren't her."

 **He can juggle.**


	3. Deadly

**A/N: This one is going to be a bit darker than the other two have been so far. It's going to be my first one from Batman training. Italics are going to be video for this one. Also, question to my readers, would you mind if I did ones that aren't necessarily a skill or talent? I have some ideas for it. I wanted to put them here, but also wanted to check. If not, I can make a different story for it. Anyway, R &R please!**

The whole team was training with Black Canary. Right now, Robin was fighting with Miss Martian, while the rest were on the sidelines. Robin jumped off a wall and launched himself at Miss Martian, only to have her fly down to avoid him. He flipped and landed gracefully before jumping and kicking her in the side. She fell all the way and landed on her knees before punching out at her opponent.

Robin grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Miss Martian sweep-kicked to knock Robin to the ground. The computerized voice rang out," Robin: Fail."

He muttered under his breath," Guess I can hold back a little less now," as he stood up and helped Miss Martian to her feet.

Superboy asked," What did you mean by that?" He had learned to control his anger a bit farther now, but was still defensive about M'gann.

Rocket looked up from her belt and asked," What do yah mean by that? None of us said a thing."

Robin replied," I said that I could hold back a little less now." He brushed off the bit of dust that collected on his suit during the fight.

Zatanna held up her hands," Hold on, you've been holding back on us? Why? You're the one without powers." She looked at Artemis and threw in a 'no offense.'

Robin said," Just because I don't have powers, doesn't mean I wouldn't trump you all in a fight. None of you would stand a chance in a real, no bars, no chained, fight. After all, even Kryptonians have their weaknesses to exploit."

Artemis scoffed," Like you can beat all of us at once? I'd like to see you try."

Robin stated," I've been given orders by the league to never fight my hardest unless absolutely necessary. If there's another way, no matter how slim the chances, I have to take it."

Artemis scoffed again," Oh please! You just can't fess up you lied so now you make another."

Robin was pissed off now. It's bad enough to be undermined by the crooks and the league, but now his own team too? He announced," Computer, bring up my file. The unofficial one, folder name 'Al Ghul' subfile, Zombies 2007. Official file."

Wally finally spoke as he asked," Dude, what are you doing?"

Robin just nodded to the screen as the it took full size and began to play.

 _A younger Robin and Batman were standing in a fighting position as they looked at one building's rooftop. The video moved up toward the point they were looking at. Ra's Al Ghul was standing there._

 _Batman said," I told you to stay out of my city." He pulled out a couple batarangs._

 _Ra's replied," You did, detective. I however, refuse to listen to a man that refuses to join my crusade. So I give you a choice. Join me, and this will all stop. Refuse once again, and you will have to claw your way through every zombie to defend your city."_

 _Batman yelled," I will never join your side as long as you kill people." He began to attack the zombies around him. Robin launched into action right alongside him. They were a force to be reckoned with. No thing was safe from their murderous actions._

 _They didn't need to communicate. They had eachother's backs. Batman put to rest the ones Robin missed in his acrobatic moves. Robin got them by throwing birdarangs and jumping on them._

 _It went on for almost ten minutes until they were all dead. Robin landed next to where Batman rested. His hands were visibly shaking as he asked," Did we just murder all of them? All due to Ra's?"_

 _Batman took his hands in his," No. They were all already dead. We just restored the city from his claws. Now let's go check on Agent A. Maybe have some cocoa. Definitely a shower."_

 _Robin nodded," C-can I sleep with you again? Just, just to make sure I don't, you know?"_

 _Batman hugged him," Of course. Now let's go." They headed to the batmobile and drove off._

Wally asked," Does 'you know' mean what I think it does?"

Robin nodded," It was really bad after that. They may have been dead, but I still feel like I killed them."

Miss Martian asked," Um, what does that mean?" She was curious by why Wally knew as well, but she didn't want to pry too much.

Robin said," It doesn't matter too much for you. I try not to be here when it happens. But if it does, call KF, RA, GA, Flash, or Batman. Tell them it's a code silver. They'll know what to do."

Artemis, eternally pissed, asked," Oh, so they're all in on it too? Just great."

Kid Flash turned to her and said," Yeah we are. But we have reason to be. Rob was the first, and Roy came a year later. Despite refusing to admit it, he naturally took to the role of big brother. I came a year later, a few months before Aqualad. He was always fighting or undersea, so us three rarely saw him. I slid into the role of middle brother pretty well. We hung out a _lot_. Sleepovers every week, fighting crime together, sparring, arcade games, going to the mall, beating up each-others' bullies. We do a bunch of crap, so of course we would know a lot of crap."

He looked more angry than they've ever seen him. They dropped the subject.

 **He is deadly, but immediately regrets it.**


	4. Math

**A/N: This one is in honor of school, due to the fact that this was my first week back to that time-consuming place we all hate. Please answer the question in the last chapter's A/N. I wanna know. Thank you to everyone for all the support on this story. R &R please?**

The team were all having a study session while Kaldur was visiting Atlantis. M'gann asked," Can anyone help me with science?"

Wally, not looking up, answered," Yeah, babe. What's confusing you?"

M'gann answered," For chemistry, how do you tell if something is an acid or a base?"

Wally replied," You check it's ph level. If it's over 7, then it's a base. If it's under, it's an acid. If it's 7, it's called a neutral. Do you get it now?" M'gann nodded.

Robin mumbled," If a fractal continues forever, you can't make an equation for it. So that problem is undefined. Absolute value, represented by 2 bars, is the distance from zero. Why do teachers want their students to review all of this? It's so easy."

Everyone looked at him, but Robin seemed unaware. He continued mumbling about his math home work, throwing in phrases about it being easy and wanting to move up another level.

Wally groaned," Not this again. I thought Rob said he got moved up already."

Artemis asked," Again?"

Wally explained," In our trio, we all are geniuses in our own way. Red Arrow is the physics genius, I am the science whiz, and Robin is the math geek. A couple moths ago, he was complaining about it being too easy, but not being able to move up due to our promise. Since I was not going to miss the chance to do chemistry, I told him that I didn't want that holding him back. He told me he tested and got moved up."

Robin muttered," I did. It's still too easy. Bats held me back because he didn't want me to have to go to Gotham U in the middle of the day."

Then he said," Don't worry Wally. I'll just have to spend more time at your house."

Wally said," This weekend is the get-together at Flash's house. Don't forget to bring food. And if you're spending the night again, mom wants to know whether you're crashing here or there."

Rob replied," Tell Mom I'm sleeping with you. I'm not allowed to sleep at Al's for another week after last time."

Wally asked," Dude, he's still on that?"

Robin nodded," Apparently, Aunt I didn't know it was me. Upside, he has more hiding spots for food."

They continued with homework like nothing happened.

 **He's at college-level math as a high school freshman.**


	5. Designer

Roy came running through the zeta tube. He didn't even stop to say anything to anyone. Which obviously peaked their interests. So they followed as he ran to the gym. When he entered, he yelled out," Rob, you gotta help me. Ollie's making me go to the gala tonight and I wrecked my last suit."

Robin sighed," Seriously Roy? You didn't come to me earlier." He stood up from where he was stretching.

Roy said," Yeah yeah. Sorry. He didn't tell me until literally an hour ago. But you know you were waiting for this as an excuse to finish a design. I'll call your little helper." He then took out his phone as Robin rushed to his room.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Robin, now in tight civvies, was leaning over an unfinished suit. He held out his hand and said," Red Kevlar-satin. Vest 1." Wally handed him the appropriate fabric.

He began to sew the fabric expertly to the inside of the vest. Wally asked," Which signature are you signing this one?"

Robin answered," I was thinking of doing G's. Start to put his own line out. It helps since the public knows he and Roy are friends."

Wally asked," You're really going to do it? I mean, I know you always talked about it happening when you were older. But is now really the time? You're so busy with school, the team, Bats, and your own social life. Do you have time to do the G family tailor's?"

Robin finished that piece. He said," Vest 2." Then he answered," Honestly, I don't have a clue. But B said that he would fund it, and you know my social life has been slipping. This would help give a reason why I haven't been as active. And an excuse for my absences." He continued to sew the new piece of the vest with expert precision.

Roy added," Plus, give you a reason if you get stranded or if your traveling by zeta and it breaks down. 'Work' got Ollie out of that so many times."

Robin nodded. He stated," Guys, come out. I know you've been there the whole time. Vest 3, Wally."

The team comes out from behind their hiding spots. M'gann asks," So, what is this G family?"

Wally rushes out," Dude, you know you don't have to."

Roy adds," Unless you want to. Because you know B will forgive you."

Robin hands Roy the vest," Tell me where you want the hidden quivers." Then he turns to the team and answers," The G family is my family. My mom loved to sew. It quickly spread to the rest of my family. They always joked about opening a tailor's. It was little more than fantasy and wishful thinking. But since Batman is rich, I now have access to the funds to do that.

It was planned to be a quaint little shop in a small town, where each piece was customized and handmade. I planned on starting it. But with a twist. Now I will also tailor for superheroes' civilian ID's. Bulletproof. Like the one I am currently making for Red Arrow."

Roy handed back the vest and said," The usual. And this time, make sure to add the extra padding. Don't want to re-open those scars."

Robin smacked him," One time. And it was only the second time I made a suit for a person."

 **He's a designer.**

 **A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to just be him doing repairs. But it kind of snow-balled. So this happened.**


	6. Death

**A/N: Okay, first I wanted to give a shout-out specifically to EirinnofMyth for all the support. Next, I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. Also, since nobody commented on my question, I will now assume you all don't care and will do what I want. Now, to the guests that gave me requests, I will try to do you justice, but it might be awhile before they get posted. Without further ado, here's a plot bunny that has been attacking me for weeks.**

They were coming back from a mission when they saw it. A building had caught on fire, and there were still people inside. Miss Martian immediately landed so they all could help. They collaborated with the firemen. Miss Martian pulled them out telekineticlly from a safe distance. Aqualad doused the flames the best he could. The rest were entering to help others get out.

The fire had died down a bit. Most of the people were out. One little girl asked," Where is my mommy? Will you save her?" She hugged her bunny toy closer to her.

Artemis said," Of course we will. Don't worry." She couldn't stand to see little kids lose their parents, but it got even worse when she became a hero. She made her way back to the building to go find the child's mom.

She was almost there when she heard Robin shout over the mental link," _Artemis, don't go in!"_

She asked," _Why not? There's still someone in there."_

Robin said," _I know someone's still in there, but you have to get away now. I'm down here and the fire is getting dangerously close to the water heater. The building's about to explode."_

Kid Flash chimed in, _" What? Dude. Rob. If you're in there, get the mom and get out!"_

Robin declared, _" No can do. Not enough time."_ With that, Robin raced up the steps and threw himself out the door. Not even 20 seconds later, the building exploded.

The little girl cried out," No! Mommy!"

-(Time skip- Post-mission Therapy session)-

Black Canary stated," I know this must be hard for you all. It's your first loss as a team, and the first loss for most of you as heroes. This is going to be an open session where any of you can discuss what you think needs to be said."

Robin asked," Do I really have to be here? I mean, I know it must be hard on the team, but this isn't anywhere close to traumatizing for me."

Black Canary said," Therapy is mandatory, Robin. If nothing else, you can be here for your team."

Artemis mumbled," I promised. I promised that little girl." She was uncharacteristically hugging herself as she cried.

Conner said," If I have all these powers, why couldn't I have helped that mom get out? I bet Superman could have."

Wally announced," I have all this speed. I'm more at fault than you two are."

Robin got up and headed toward the door. Black Canary yelled," Robin, you have to stay!"

Robin turned around and disclosed," No I don't. I learned long ago how to deal with this. You don't become a hero in Gotham without losing civilians." He sucked his teeth before continuing," Besides, I need to take some pain medicine. That blast did a number on me too. I'll return with snacks if it's so important I be here." With that, he walked out the door.

Wally face-palmed," How could I have not noticed my best friend was hurt? Of course he'd be hurt. He threw himself out the building."

A few minutes later, Robin returned with snacks. He handed everyone a bowl of popcorn with varying sizes. He announced," So, the first thing to dealing with the guilt. You all need to stop playing the blame game. Logically speaking, I was the only one that could have done anything. Only I knew where she was, I was the last to leave the building, and I was the one who still had something to bypass the flames."

M'gann looked around," He does have a point. None of us knew until it was too late. By that point, the flames were everywhere." She took a small bite of her popcorn as she leaned into Conner.

Robin nodded," Thank you, Miss M. Now, next piece. This doesn't always apply, because not every kid has a terrible life. I looked into the girl's files. Her mom was being charged with child neglect. She has also been sent to an orphanage nearby, so she can attend the same school. A loving couple that found themselves infertile want to adopt her. They decided that it would be best to skip the baby years, despite her emotional baggage."

Artemis threw her hands in the air," As if that fixes everything! You don't get it Boy Blunder. I promised her that I would save her mom."

Robin stated," Jake Ronald North the third. More commonly known among friends as 'Pinball'. He was a prodigy in physics and applied it to the game. He just got a scholarship to MIT for his success in his varsity volleyball team. He desperately needed that scholarship in order to get in because his family took a big hit during the economic recession.

He was walking to his younger sister's school to pick her up from an art club when the school became part of a hostage situation. Two-face decided it would be the best way to get the big-shots to listen. Batman sent me ahead to scope out who to save. Not how to save everyone, because it was a waste of resources no matter the plan we made. I ran into Jake. He begged and pleaded for me to save his sister.

I promised him I would and went in the building. I almost got everyone out when I heard the sound of the doors click. She had locked herself in as a human sacrifice. I couldn't pick the lock fast enough. She was beheaded and her organs harvested. The window broken around her. Jake came in. He yelled at me and hit me until he picked up the knife still by his sister and stabbed me right in my thigh. He lost everything. His home, sister, scholarship, and even his sanity.

That was last week. The wound was still healing a few days ago, during that mission. But I still went. So I do know how it feels, Artemis. That wasn't even my first time. No. It was the 152nd time I didn't save someone. I have a scar linking to every person, but the funny thing is that none of them are self-inflicted. I can tell you every time I failed if you're up for the stories."

With that, he stood and left. The zeta beam rang out shortly after.

 **He knows death in some of the most gruesome ways.**


	7. Animals? Please

**A/N: Okay, so normally I let these kind of float anywhere in the timeline and so it pains me to rein in those imaginations. This has to happen soon after Alpha Male so that Supey is clueless about what's up. Also, this is a request by a guest. They were very lenient about letting me make the situation, so this just kind of hit me in the face while I was asleep.**

When Robin entered, he was only a little surprised by the scene unfolding around him. Superboy picked up another stray, a wolf. He wasn't fully sure, but he suspected Cadmus wouldn't have taught him about wolves, seeing as they are rarely in Metropolis, Superman's city.

Anyway, the scene. So, there were cookies everywhere. M'gann was backed against a counter with her hands held out. Superboy was standing in a fighting position, already half-way in the strike. Wolf, the _creatively_ named wolf-hear the sarcasm there?- was standing between them, snarling at the kitchen island. On that island, was a potted blue/white flower, only beginning to bloom.

Robin sighed," Where'd the plant come from?" He had a suspicion of why the scene in front of him unfolded already.

M'gann mumbled," I got it at the florist. It looked all lonely, but it was beautiful. I think it was called Lupine." She looked over at Robin sheepishly.

Robin nodded. Then he announced," I think I see the problem now. M'gann, Superboy, you don't have to stay in that position any longer." He walked over to the island and grabbed the plant off and away from everyone. He left to somewhere, but nobody knows what he did with the plant. He returned empty-handed.

Superboy asked," So what was wrong with M'gann's flower?" He ignored the chuckles from the newly arrived Wally as he made his way over to Robin.

Robin mentioned," I'm going to assume you don't mean in general, but instead with Wolf," before he disclosed," Lupine, or at least the one M'gann bought, is poisonous to not only people but wolves as well. However, it has a bitter scent and taste to it. I would assume Wolf had realized what it was and thought we were trying to kill him. His actions were actually mild to what they could've been had he not been domesticated."

M'gann apologized," I didn't know. The lady at the desk didn't say anything." She had come once she heard her name.

Robin assured," It's fine. They all look similar, so it's possible that even if their supplier told them, she didn't know."

Superboy asked," So, what should we do now?"

Robin ordered," Be extra nice to Wolf for a week to regain his trust. Get him an extra something to do for while you're gone. In the meantime, start by cleaning anywhere and anything the plant could have touched or even where those things have touched. Be wary, Wolf will likely growl at you for the next few days."

M'gann asked," How do you know so much about Wolves and what to do?"

Robin laughed," Please, this is easy. Try taking care of an African elephant from birth until you were nine." With that, he walked off to play some game with Wolf outside.

If he walked in without a scratch an hour later, nobody judged. If he also happened to be riding Wolf as if into a medieval battle, the only noticeable reaction was Wally chortling at Kaldur's stunned face.

 **He is good with animals, even wild ones.**


	8. Bound

**A/N: I apologize for taking so freaking long to update. I really wanted to do my other request, but I'm at a loss of ideas. Then I also kind of lost the will to do anything. But I regained some motivation. Anywho, here's the next story.**

They failed. Miserably.

Batman sent them on a recon mission to track a suspected League of Shadows hideout. They were supposed to be discreet. There weren't supposed to be any people there. Neither happened.

Almost as soon as everyone snuck in, shadows attacked and they all quickly went down without even so much as a fight. There were so many and they had the element of surprise.

 **M'gann's POV**

When I woke up, I quickly tried to shake off the sleepiness. It didn't help at all. I had a huge headache. So instead I trained my focus to observe the room around me.

My teammates-no, my _friends_ \- were all scattered around the room in varying levels on bondage. About a meter away from me was Artemis. She had her hands tied with rope behind her back with her ankles tied to eachother.

Wally, on the other side of the room, was in a similar state. The only difference was he had an inhibitor collar around his neck.

A few steps away from Wally was Kaldur. He was one of the least bound. He had an inhibitor collar and was hand-cuffed to the wall by his wrists.

Beside him was Conner. He didn't seem too bound either. He was chained to the wall like Kaldur. Instead of an inhibitor collar though, he had a golden band around his head.

In the middle of the room, No. Robin was there, covered in so many handcuffs, chains, ropes, and locks that I could barely see any part of him.

I looked down at myself. Unsurprisingly, I was also sporting an inhibitor collar. My hands were tied in front of me with rope, but my ankles had hand-cuffs around them. A bar of metal ran across my waist.

I notice everyone else beginning to wake up, so I screamed," Everyone, we need to help Robin!"

Robin tried to sit up, but wasn't prepared for the weight of his bonds. He fell back down with an 'oof' and a sigh. He took a big breath and sat up. I looked at him in awe of his strength. It was then that I noticed a gag around his mouth.

Wally asked," Dude, what happened? Oh, wait, you can't talk yet. Give me a bit of time." He then tried to make his way to his best friend. When he got there, he nudged the gag down with his face.

Robin greedily took in air. He then shouted," You need to get that circlet off of Conner! Quickly!"

Artemis sarcastically commented," Oh, yeah, sure. Let me just walk over and flick the crown off his head real quick." She positioned herself so that her arms were in front of her now, but it didn't look like she was able to release herself at the moment.

Robin looked at us. Then he sighed," Don't any of you carry a hidden knife? I mean, seriously. Rope is the most common way for criminals to limit a victim's movements."

Conner snapped," Well I don't see you doing anything to help either." He had a face full of anger, but a weary look to his eyes.

Robin was blushing furiously. I've never seen him blush before. He looks like a little kid. It's adorable. Robin stammered," I, uh,Batman, and Ra's, fight. Alot. He, knows... my hiding s-sp-spots. Lots. It's, hard, do, without, anything. I've been, uh, st-stripped. I, um, no clothes."

Despite the hopelessness of our situation, Wally and Artemis burst into laughter. I struggle to not join them. I think Kaldur's blushing at the thought. Conner just seems embarrassed about making Robin say that.

Robin tried to defend himself," I would do it if you guys weren't here. I'd just rather not flash my team. Of course, the state I'm in, I probably would have dislocated a bunch of my limbs, but I've done it before."

As soon as the laughter died down a bit, Wally said," Oh! I think I have something. Do I still have my cupboards?"

Artemis snarled," Yes Wally. We're all bound, but at least you still have your precious food."

Wally shook his head," It's not that. You see, the first day I met Robin, he didn't really want to meet another kid hero. So he manipulated me into sparring with him and he threw a birdarang within an inch of my head. I flinched so hard I fell down.

" When I got back up he said 'What? Couldn't catch that with your filthy speed? I could've and the same goes for Batman. Sure, we don't have powers, but at least we wouldn't rely on them if we did. You aren't even a real hero. Just a pretender so go home and give up the mask until you can fight without your speed.'"

Artemis drawled," That's a great story. I love hearing about your ass being taken down and you getting mocked, but what does that have to do with escaping."

Wally asked," What do I do at every mission? What do you think happened to that birdarang?"

Robin whined," Don't tell me you take that with you every time you go out as a hero! Batman just had a bad experience with fear gas, so I wasn't in my right mind when I did that."

Wally exclaimed," Hey! What you said may have been rude, but it was my motivation to improve!"

Robin laughed," Must not have been good then, seeing as you still get your butt handed to you on a silver platter every time we spar."

Wally yelled," Dude! So not the point!"

Robin conceded," Yeah, yeah. I get it. If Miss M can get it out, she can free you and you can free Artemis. You can also cut through the binding of Miss M's feet. If you can find my utility belt, bring it back here. First pocket to the right has an inhibitor collar disabler. The next one has hand-cuff keys and other things to unlock bindings. The one in the very middle of the back is lead-lined, to store Supey's headband if we can get it malleable enough. So hurry and get the damn thing off of him."

Wally nodded and made his way toward me and turned around. I opened the other side of the cupboard and cut him free. He turned around and unbound my ankles before moving toward Artemis. After he freed her, she ordered," I'm better at stealth so I'm going to find the belt. You take the thing of Con's head and provide support to the rest if you can."

Surprisingly, he didn't fight it. He just did as told as we waited for the return of Artemis. Pretty soon, she returned and we escaped after fighting the majority of the people in the compound.

 **He is excellent at escape.**

 **Another A/N: Sorry if everyone was OC. By the way, can any of you guess the importance of the circlet? I'll let you try to figure it out and reveal it in the next chapter.**


	9. Shhhh! Do you ever hear a Robin walk?

**A/N: I apologize for taking so _freaking_ long to update. Hey Guest, I hope you enjoy! Sorry about the lack of ideas on how to do this. I'm disappointed in you guys. Only like 2 of you answered my question. But they were right, the circlet was gold kryptonite. It removes a kryptonian's abilities. There are literally like 23 different types of kryptonite. But also I am happy with y'all. My reviews almost doubled! And so many positive ones! Thank you all!**

The others picked up on it fairly quickly. It still took awhile, but it's not like Robin hung out with them off missions very often. Gotham tends to keep one busy.

Superboy noticed it first. On missions, he could never distinctly hear Robin's footsteps. He knew this was his stealth, and though it bugged him, he knew it was an essential part to Robin's fighting style and such. Off missions however, it wasn't much better. Not paying attention, it melted in the background. Paying attention, it was light as a storm when you're indoors.

Still bugged, he thought maybe Robin had yet to trust them. After all, he had heard of the paranoia the Bats shared. As time went on, and he knew Robin's trust was earned, the footsteps never hardened.

M'gann noticed it next. She was always able to feel his mind, but the sound she had become so accustomed to from the others never was heard from him. Of course, she had doubts like Conner. Eventually though, she just stopped caring. They all had little quirks, maybe this was one of his.

Artemis realized pretty quick, being trained by who she was. She quickly wrote it off though. She came from Gotham as well and believed he was just overly cautious while transitioning to these guys.

Kaldur noticed it next. While coming back from a swim and looking for a bite to eat, Robin had approached. Kaldur was admittedly a bit spooked when Robin greeted him. He was confused, wondering about the reason for the light footfalls. As soon as the inkling of doubt entered, he quickly threw the entire topic from his mind. _It is none of my business. I am positive Robin will have a valid reason if asked_. He told himself.

Wally, ever loud and talkative, had never picked up on it. Or so it seemed to the others. In all honesty, he just didn't care. Bigger things came to mind about Robin than light feet. Things like how he can tough out any situation Wally deals with. Things like Saturday sleepovers and Sunday gaming. Things like how Robin can act both like the scared nine year-old he was and the forty year-old soldier he's forced to be on the field.

Irritated, Conner brought it up after training one day. He pretty much growled," Why don't you just walk naturally around us? We aren't going to do anything to you. No point in constant battle mode."

Artemis defended," Hey! In Gotham, constant battle mode keeps you alive. It's not his choice what happens 'cause of Gotham."

M'gann shouted," Don't be mean to Conner!"

Wally taunted," Yeah, tell that to your boyfriend. Rob's my best friend, and I don't take lightly to him being g _rowled_ at."

Kaldur merely sighed. _There goes the idea of a peaceful and quiet afternoon._

Soon, a fight broke from the tension. The couples were angry at each other beyond reason and defensive as _hell_. Robin took the air horn out of his utility belt and blasted it until the fight stopped. He didn't want his friends fighting over him, especially over such a dumb topic.

He reassured," It's not a trust thing. Promise, guys. Honestly, I didn't think it would bother you. A big part of why is my acrobatic style. Gotta be light on your feet. Since it was a young age I started training for that part, it just kind of stuck as I grew up. I also grew up in a loud neighborhood. Something was wrong if there wasn't a lot of conversations, music, and/or animal sounds.

" The second place I lived, conversations and music were quieter. Still there though, so I didn't notice for a long time. When I did, I didn't see the point in doing anything about it. It's not like most people get mad over a lack of sound, and it helped in my hero skills. Why would I waste a portion of my brainpower on making sure I walked loud?"

The others nodded. It made a lot of sense. Now the four felt really dumb, though. They all apologized profusely before Robin just laughed it off and said 'No Damage, No Biggie. Pretty much my life motto when dealing with family.' Kaldur smiled lightly. He might've been the only one to notice, but it seemed Robin thought of them as brothers and sisters. The little bird was opening up to them, and that strengthened their bond and their trust as a team, as a group of friends, and as family.


End file.
